


Unbelievable amazing

by Jil_Wildbury



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Castiel is a Sweetheart, Crying, Crying Castiel, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional, Emotional Dean, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, Kissing, Love, M/M, Men Crying, Naked Cuddling, POV Castiel, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 12:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13166865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jil_Wildbury/pseuds/Jil_Wildbury
Summary: Castiel's thoughts and actions about Dean after making out. This is a special night, especially for Castiel.





	Unbelievable amazing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EliahvanHeaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliahvanHeaven/gifts).



> Hey, this is another oneshot from Castiel's POV in a established relationship with Dean. I really lile the idea of Destiel. There are probably some mistakes because english is not my mother tongue, feel free to correct me :)

Warm.

It is so warm in here. 

Dean is so warm.   
He always is.  
Even when he acts cold.  
Sometimes he is so warm, that I think he burns.

Just like a firework. His touch feels like a firework.  
Right now.  
His fingertip is touching mine.   
He is _touching _me.__

__The dimmed light in the room tries to work through the heavy smoke from the shishas we smoked.  
The heavy smell of vanilla and cherry is mixed up with our sweat.   
The sweat is glistening on Dean's body, which is wrapped sloppy in a blanket, so only his crotch and hips are hidden from my eyes._ _

__We are not talking. There is no need to.  
We can _feel _each other.___ _

____The little candles on my windowsill making tiny flames popping up between the beautiful green colours from Dean's eyes.  
Look at his eyes.  
They are so forbidden.  
So precious.  
They make me feel faithful. Save._ _ _ _

____He is not looking into my eyes, his are on our fingers.  
The barely touch of our fingers is so intense, so magical and it is even making me nervous.  
I can also feel his breath.  
The breath against my hair and ear, I do not think he notices that he is breathing against me.  
I like it.  
I _love _it.___ _ _ _

______Because it is coming out of his beautiful lips. Plush, warm, wet, perfect. I like so many things about this _damn _mouth.  
His voice; I am melting away when I think about it too long.  
The taste; an nearly unbearable want inside of me just wants to taste those cute, sexy, unbelievable soft lips.  
The sound; sometimes obscene, sometimes charming, sometimes harsh and plump.___ _ _ _ _ _

________I can not believe that he is next to me.  
Like, I have waited so so so damn long. And now it's just happening.  
Right now in this moment he looks at me.  
At _me _!  
But instead of a smile, a smirk or a wink, his expression shows worry.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"What's wrong Cas?" ,his deep, dark voice which got rough in the undertone asks me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He is probably worried because there are tears streaming down my face.  
This is happiness.  
I am happy.  
And that's because of him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Believe me Dean...there is nothing wrong here."  
I say with a shaky voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He is like thunder in my heart. Lightning in my head. Butterflies in my stomache._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I wrap my arms around his muscular, masculine neck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Just hold me tight...okay?"  
My voice is cracking. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Yeah...sure"  
he finally says and wraps his strong arms around my belly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________A 'I love you' is breathed against my cheeks and he kisses them gentle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I can not hold back my tears anymore.  
I am so happy and so relieved._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Thank you Dean...thank you.."  
I sob._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Don't thank me...I'm the worst...I was the baddest decision you've ever made..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"No Dean...you are my love. And love is always a right choice"  
I say with whimpering voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He looks into my eyes. Finally _he _looks into _my _eyes, into my soul, into my being._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
